coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9325 (13th December 2017)
Plot Gary builds bridges with Seb by arranging to give him a lift to A&E for his headaches. Anna makes it out of the hospital's grounds unseen. Chesney tells Sinead he's booked the registry office for 12th January. Mary treats Tracy and Angie to dinner. Tracy makes sure they're seated next to Chesney and Sinead so she can spy on them. Daniel pretends to be ill to leave work early but Robert refuses. Tyrone calls Alison Soames and finds out that Kirsty isn't in the country. Gary shames Kevin for dumping Anna after all she's done for him. The police question both of them about Anna's escape. Kevin feels her behaviour proves he was right to finish with her. Craig and Bethany watch a film together. The Phelans hear about Anna's escape when Tim tells Faye. Sinead feels bad for Daniel with Chesney going on about the wedding but Daniel says it's fine. Gary is a no-show so Eileen takes Seb to A&E. Phelan can't contain his glee about Anna going on the run. Faye notices and asks him what really went on between him and Anna at the hotel. He turns nasty when she refuses to drop the subject. Terrified, Faye moves back to No.4. Sinead asks Chesney to stop rubbing Daniel's nose in it. Michelle offers Kate the use of her flat to talk to Rana in private by way of apology for threatening her. Chesney feels unwell and walks out of the bistro leaving Sinead to pay the bill. Bethany asks Craig what type of woman he goes for - he seizes the moment and says her. Bethany is horrified and throws him out. Chesney suspects his food was poisoned. Fiz finds a cigarette lighter in Ruby's treasure box. Faye believes Anna was innocent and asks Seb to move out of No.11. When he refuses, she finishes with him. Anna hides from everyone and sleeps rough. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield General - Entrance *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel makes Chesney feel sick to his stomach; Faye sees Phelan's true colours; and Craig decides to share his feelings with Bethany. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,180,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2017 episodes